


When I do the things I do

by SidneyFireBlood



Category: Hetalia (All media) - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, Human Names, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyFireBlood/pseuds/SidneyFireBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem of the nations and their reasons behind doing some of the things they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I do the things I do

**Author's Note:**

> I do use a few human names as well as nation names in order to make this work. I also call Scotland "William" because I do not know if he has a human name (not one that I could find, anyway) and William was the only Scottish boy name that I could think of.

When the snow comes down from Canada to America, it’s because Matthew is tired of the way Alfred treats him.

When it rains for days on in in England, it’s because Arthur misses Alfred.

When the mores cry out in Scotland, it’s William’s way to cry in pain, missing his freedom of long ago.

When France proposes marriage to England, it isn’t because he needs his help, it’s because he hates being alone, again, without his lovely Joan.

When Italy begs Germany to have some pasta with him, it isn’t because he doesn’t like German food; it’s his way to tell Ludwig that he loves him, without saying it in so many words.

When South Italy curses at Spain and calls him names, it isn’t because he really thinks he’s stupid, it’s because he’s trying to look out for him.

When Prussia refuses to let things go, it isn’t because he’s arrogant, he’s just scared of dying like Holy Rome, lost and confused forever.

And when Austria still writes his classical pieces, it isn’t for the love of music, it’s for her…it’s always been for her.

 

 


End file.
